


Mistake

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair inadvertantly throws his 'busy' past into Jim's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

## Mistake

#### by Spikedluv

Author's website: <http://spikedluv.net>  
Jim and Blair belong to me. *shifty eyes* What do you mean they don't belong to me?!!  
Thanks to Tammy for the beta.  
Jealous!Jim. Written April 11, 2005 for Sentinel Thursday Challenge #86: Mistake.  


* * *

After the third greeting that included the enthusiastic use of tongue and some determined groping, Blair concluded that inviting Jim to the going away party for Talia, who was leaving the following week on an expedition to Brazil, had probably been a mistake. Knowing that Blair had played around some before they'd gotten together was one thing, but it was quite another to have it thrown so blatantly in Jim's face. 

Blair introduced Jim to Monique after her warm very warm welcome, and then pulled him away with the excuse that they still needed to find Talia. When Blair found a corner where they could talk, he turned to face Jim, noting the stiffly held shoulders and clenched jaw. 

Blair rubbed Jim's arm. "Maybe this was a mistake," he leaned in close to say, braving the glare Jim threw his way. 

"Coming tonight, or bringing along the old ball and chain?" Jim asked. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked, stung. 

"Maybe you miss this," Jim suggested, waving his hand around to indicate the crowded bar, but Blair wasn't so hurt that he missed the flicker of insecurity that prompted Jim's biting words. They'd only recently started seeing each other, agreeing that they both wanted an exclusive relationship despite Blair's penchant for playing the field and Jim's abandonment issues. 

Blair stepped into Jim and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh, Jim, no way, man!" Jim's rigid posture didn't ease. "You can't think I want that, not when I've got this." He rubbed both hands over Jim's back. 

Jim raised his eyebrows, then made a point of sniffing the air. "I know you enjoyed it," he returned. 

Blair felt his face heat with embarrassment. "Well, yeah," he admitted, his fingers twisting in the material of Jim's shirt as he gazed up at him. "I mean, who wouldn't enjoy being kissed by a good looking woman? Or man," he added, remembering Stan. "It was just a kiss 'hello', Jim, it didn't mean anything," Blair insisted. 

Jim shrugged. "So you're saying you don't mind if I greeted, oh, say, Carolyn like that? Or Beverly? Just a little kiss hello? With tongue and roaming hands...." 

The mere thought of that made Blair's stomach churn with jealousy. "No." 

"Have you changed your mind about us? Maybe decided you want this to be an open relationship?" Jim asked. 

"What? No!" Blair's hands fisted into Jim's shirt as fear gripped him. For the first time, he realized that Jim was serious about this. After it had taken him so long to convince Jim that he was all Blair wanted, he couldn't believe he'd done something to make Jim think, even briefly, otherwise. "Jim, no. I love you. I only want you." 

Jim finally brought his arms around Blair and he nearly sagged with relief as one hand pressed against his lower back while the other tangled in his hair, tugging his head back. 

"Then the next time someone offers you tongue, that's not mine or in a sandwich, just say 'no', because I don't share," Jim growled. 

Blair's stomach jumped with excitement and his dick swelled in his jeans. "Okay, Jim," he got out just before Jim kissed him. 

Blair tightened his grip on Jim, holding him close as if he could crawl inside his skin with him. He'd been kissed by Jim in many moods uncertain, horny and desperate, loving, playful but he'd never encountered jealous Jim before. He liked the way Jim was possessively devouring his mouth, and would be willing to provoke this reaction again if he hadn't seen that glimpse of Jim's fear of losing him. 

When Jim finally released him, Blair's lips were hot and swollen. He licked them, and his groin tightened even more at the flash of desire in Jim's eyes. 

"Wanna go home?" he suggested, breathless and eager. 

Jim's lips quirked. "You haven't said hello to Talia, yet." 

"Talia?" 

Jim smiled for the first time since they'd walked into the bar, and the happiness of it made Blair smile right back at him. 

"Let's go find Talia," Jim said, just before placing a light kiss on Blair's upturned mouth. 

"Then we can go home?" 

"If you want," Jim allowed. "Just remember...." 

"You're the only one who gets tongue," Blair breathed, nodding. "Got it." 

"Not yet, but you're gonna," Jim promised as he patted Blair's ass, then slid his hand up Blair's back as he steered him out of the corner and towards Talia, fingers curling possessively around his nape, thumb stroking the sensitive skin at the side of his neck. 

Blair shivered and leaned into Jim. "Jim?" 

Jim leaned down and spoke close to his ear. "Yeah?" 

Blair shuddered at the warm breath on his neck, and swallowed hard before he could speak. "I love you." 

Jim gazed at him, his eyes telling Blair everything he needed to know, and then said, "Love you, too, Chief." 

Blair grinned, slipping his arm around Jim's waist. Maybe it hadn't been a mistake bringing Jim along, after all. 

* * *

End Mistake by Spikedluv: spikedluv@usadatanet.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
